Light It Up
by sinosijak7
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan BinHwan pada para membernya? iKON fanfic


Tittle : Light It Up

Genre : Horror/?Comedy/?

Rating : T

Main Cast : iKon member

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency dedek minjem buat keperluan ff semata

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL,DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

시노시작! Showtime!

.

.

.

.

.

ikon fanfiction fanfiction yang lain tersedia di

**c hoco jin ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin**

Halo dedek balik bawa ff abal hasil ngayal kilat wkwk

Bisa diliat dari genre yang aneh/?

Dan jan lupa buat review yang mamake

Gak review dedek bantai /siapain pedang/

Oke happen reading mamake

.

.

.

Get Ready? Showtime!

.

.

.

"hyung" rengek Donghyuk

"ya Kim Donghyuk berhentilah merengek kau itu bukan maknae" sindir Junhwe

Donghyuk yang tersindir segera memeberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Goo Junhwe sang sassy maknae, Junhwe yang mendapat tatapan tak mengerikan baginya hanya bisa memandang malas.

"hyung ayo kita ke taman bermain" ajak Chanwoo

"kau pikir uang hanya tinggal mengeruk tanah Chanwoo-ya, jangan pikirkan bermain dulu pikirkan bagaimana kita menggunakan sisa uang kita sampai akhir bulan" kata Hanbin

Chanwoo yang mendengarkan ceramah dari sang charisma leader hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya tanda kesal, ia ingin sekali ke taman bermain dengan hyungdeulnya tapi mengingat uang bulanan mereka semakin menipis dan harus menggunakan dengan sebaiknya jadi tak mungkin ia terus memaksa mengajak ke taman bermain.

"meokkora" teriak sang eomma alias hyung tertua mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinhwan

Dan dengan teriakan merdu sang eomma/? dengan segera para member berkumpul di meja makan.

"jalmeokkosemnida" teriak seluruh member dengan serempak

Mereka makan dengan tenangnya diselingin dengan gurauan dari Jiwon kepada seluruh member yang kadang membuat tertawa, tapi gurauan seorang Kim Jiwon tak bisa membuat pasangan 'ayah dan ibu' mereka tertawa.

Mereka terlihat seperti menyiapkan suatu kejutan kepada seluruh member.

"sudah kau setting" bisik Jinhwan

Hanbin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, seluruh member berkumpul di ruang tengah, ada yang bermain ps ada yang tiduran ada juga yang tanpa sungkan memandu kasih disana.

"hyung" paggil Donghyuk dengan nada manjanya pada Jiwon

"wae chagi?" tanya Jiwon

"ani" jawab Donghyuk lalu memalingkan mukanya

Dan dengan tiba tiba, lampu apartemen mereka mati

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak seluruh member

"ada apa ini?" tanya Jinhwan

"hyung aku akan keluar memeriksa jaringan listriknya" kata Hanbin

"aku ikut Bin-ah" kata Jinhwan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hanbin sambil tersenyum senang

Pasangan BinHwan pun pergi meninggalkan para member

"Yoyo hyungie, chanu takut" rengek Chanwoo

"Yunhyeong hyung eodiseo?" teriak Junhwe

"aku disebelahmu bodoh" jawab Yunhyeong

Yunhyeong segera memeluk Junhwe yang berada di sebelahnya dengan erat.

"Junhwe-ya jangan pergi kemana-mana" pinta Yunhyeong

"aku selalu disisimu hyung" kata Junhwe

"hyung hyung" panggil Chanwoo "Yoyo hyung Goo Junhwe jangan mendorongku" pinta Chanwoo

"yaaa aku tak mendorong Chan" jawab Junhwe

"ahh lalu siapa?" tanya Chanwoo pada kegelapan "awww hyung jangan mencubitku" rengek Chanwoo

"yaa Jung Chanwoo berhenti merengek" kata Yunhyeong

"Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk jangan macam-macam" kata Yunhyeong

Jiwon dan Donghyuk yang namanya disebut hanya diam.

Dalam kegelapan itu Yunhyeong dan Junhwe berpelukan layaknya orang yang sedang kedinginan, Chanwoo terkapar tak berdaya karena merasa tersingkirkan, Jiwon sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada si polos Donghyuk dalam kegelapan ini.

"ahh hyung jangan menggigit nippleku" teriak Donghyuk

"KIM JIWOOOON" teriak Yunhyeong

"wae? urusi saja dirimu Yunhyeong-ah" jawab Jiwon

Yunhyeong yang mendengar jawaban dari Jiwon langsung menekukan wajahnya karena sebal, Junhwe yang merasa kekasihnya itu diam hanya bisa mengelus kepala sang kekasih.

"wae hyung?" tanya Junhwe "kau ingin melakukannya juga?" tanya Junhwe dengan blak-blakan

"a-a-ni aniya" jawab Yunhyeong terbata-bata

Chanwoo yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara

"hyung kalian dengar sesuatu?" tanyanya pada hyungdeulnya

Diam tak ada suara karena perkataan Chanwoo, berbeda dengan Donghyuk yang mendesah keenakan karena perlakuan Jiwon walaupun suaranya tidak terlalu keras karena mulut Donghyuk ditutup oleh tangan Jiwon.

"Kim Jiwon bisa tidak kau hentikan kemesumanmu sekarang?" pinta Yunhyeong

Seketika hening

"hyung barusan ada yang lewat" kata Chanwoo lagi

Dengan segera Jiwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan membenarkan baju dan celananya begitu juga dengan Donghyuk.

Mereka pun fokus pada bayangan yang dari tadi lewat dan membuat mereka takut.

"Hanbin hyung kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yunhyeong

"ahh hyung jangan meniup telingaku" risih Chanwoo

"ya Jung Chanwoo daritadi aku dan Yunhyeong hyung berada di depanmu bukan dibelakangmu" kata Junhwe

"aku dan Donghyuk di sofa" lanjut Jiwon

"kalau bukan hyungdeul berarti..." kata-kata Chanwoo menggantung segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan didapatinya seseorang tak dikenal

"hyungggggg ada hantuuuuuuuu" teriak Chanwoo

Dengan segera para member berlarian keluar apartemen mereka

Jduuuggg duakkk byurrr booommm blakkk brugghh

"aduduh hyungggg apppooooo" rengek Chanwoo

Mereka terjatuh dan saling menindih satu sama lain

Dan seketika lampu apartemen mereka hidup dan di depan pintu sedang berdiri leader mereka Kim Hanbin dan di belakang mereka ada eomma mereka yang berdiri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"mwohaneun geoya?" tanya Hanbin sambil tertawa

"mission seonggong" kata Jinhwan sambil bertos ria dengan Hanbin

Para member yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya itu hanya bisa cengo dengan kelakuan eomma dan appa mereka.

"jadi ini ulah kalian berdua?" tanya Jiwon penasaran

Pasangan eomma dan appa hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa

"kalian lucu sekali" kata Jinhwan

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Donghyuk

"hanya percobaan sebelum kalian ke taman bermain" jawab Hanbin

"maksud hyung?" tanya Junhwe

"di taman bermain kan ada wahana rumah hantu, jadi ini hanya percobaannya saja" jawab Jinhwan

"oohhh" jawab para member serempak

Dan seketika mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gimana?

Aneh?

Biar dah kalo aneh

Review jan lupa jan jadi sider

Author kan cuman mintanya review bukan yang lain

Jan jadi sider -

Thank


End file.
